


Other (Not) Disasters

by BouncyPickle



Series: Dating and Other Disasters [6]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brotherly Bonding, Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, Friendship/Love, Good Guy Wade Wilson, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Love and everything in between: a collection of random one-shots from the series Dating and Other Disasters.





	Other (Not) Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone reading this series! Each story here will (probably) be a stand alone little drabble and I'll put summaries for each one at the beginning of the chapter. Also, if anyone is dying to see something happen in this universe and wants to make a request, go for it! I love you guys and thanks again for reading~~
> 
> Summary: At Wade and Clint's hectic, bustling, freaking perfect, engagement party, Clint gets a surprise visit. There's lots of talking about love and feelings. There's also karaoke and snuggles, for good measure.

Clint excused himself from the downright riotous party with a subtle nod and smile sent in Wade’s direction. The man waved back from where he was sitting between a pretending-not-to-have-any-fun Logan and a having-too-much-fun Squirrel Girl. Clint couldn’t hear them from this distance and was too lazy to lip read but it looked like Wade was regaling them with a story crazy enough to have Squirrel Girl’s bright eyes gleam in admiration and Logan’s sharp eyes narrow in disbelief. Clint chuckled to himself and stepped outside onto the balcony overlooking New York. He leaned against the railing on his elbows and let the cool air flutter through his hair as he spun the ring around his finger, watching the lights of the night skyline sparkle.

He had to hand it to Wade, their engagement party was absolutely spectacular. It seemed like every person they had ever met stopped by to share a drink with him and Wade. Wade’s friend Al was much more friendly than Wade had painted her out to be; she gleefully explained to Clint that the snacks being passed around were her idea, then apologized that late-night street vendor chili cheese fries and twenty four hour Seven Eleven popsicles were the best options available at two in the morning. Clint thought they were great anyway, hot and greasy upfront with a cold, juicy finish. Tony brought pizza with him back from his trip to Chicago too so Clint really had no complaints.

Some of his fellow heroes thought he had lost his mind, _Matt_ , but most of them were as happy as they were stunned. Bobbi had cornered him and Clint was dreading the riot act she was going to read him but no such scorn came. Instead, Bobbi clapped him on the shoulder and told him she was _glad he figured his shit out_. Clint hadn’t known what to say so Bobbi just laughed at him and went back to playing charades with Nat, Bucky, and Steve. Domino and Peter were attempting to do karaoke and Kate and Cable were attempting to stop them. The whole penthouse floor was packed full of slightly tipsy superheroes dancing and chatting and laughing. Everyone was having such a good time that Clint could hardly believe he had actually been nervous about coming out to them. As if the greatest heroes earth had to offer would actually care about Clint’s newly discovered sexuality. The whole party felt surreal and crazy and _perfect_ for him and Wade.

Well, _almost_ perfect.

Clint didn’t even know why he cared, because he didn’t. Not really. Clint had long since given up on any kind of hope that him and Barney could ever work out their differences and just be normal siblings. Any other time, he wouldn’t have even thought twice about the lack of Barney’s presence. Ever since Wade had brought him up though, Clint’s cruel heart betrayed him by filling with hope that his brother would be here. All of the heroes on the planet, and all of the ones in space too, could tell Clint how happy they were for him but without Barney it all felt _empty_. Clint hated himself for wanting his brother’s approval just like when they were stupid kids but he couldn’t help himself.

“Hey,” Kate leaned over the railing next to him, looking out across the city too, “Nice view.”

“Yeah,” Clint hated how wet his own voice sounded and cleared his throat, “I just needed some air.”

Kate snorted, “Wade really outdid himself. I wonder who’s keeping tabs on crime while all of Earth’s heroes are getting drunk on Bellinis and singing karaoke. How did he get literally _everyone_ to come to this thing?”

Clint smiled like he couldn’t help himself, thinking about how much work Wade had put into this. According to Wade, the party was only half of the plan. Apparently the proposal was so awesome it would have made Clint “come in his pants harder than Venom seeing Tom Hardy’s lips for the first time,” as Wade put it. Kate, who helped him plan the damn thing, told Clint he’d really missed out but that she couldn’t fault him for growing a pair and asking first. She had said she was proud of him for going after something that he wanted and not for the first time it had Clint wondering who was mentoring who in their relationship.

“Although…” Kate side-eyed him, observant to his mood as always, “I guess not _everyone_ is here. Barney never showed up, huh?”

“When did I become so transparent?” Clint chuckled, refusing to meet Kate’s eye, “I used to be a spy, you know.”

Kate hummed noncommittally and turned back to look at the city below, “Sorry that your brother’s such a jackass-”

“Whoa now,” the voice behind them had both Clint and Kate spinning around, “That’s harsh. But not wrong, I guess.” Barney was standing in the doorway, a beer in either hand, with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Kate responded before Clint could get his bearings. As she walked by Barney she paused, “If you try _anything_ I will personally make sure I am responsible for the top three worst experiences of your life.” Then she shouldered past him and back into the party.

“She’s a real firecracker,” Barney chuckled and came up to Clint’s side slowly. He offered out one of his drinks like an olive branch. Clint took it hesitantly. “So,” then Barney cleared his throat and leaned his ass against the railing, his back to the city, “Shit this was way less awkward in my head.”

Clint tried to sound pissed but his words came out on a sigh instead, “What are you doing here, Barney?” He had wanted to see his brother but now that he was here, Clint was flooded with the memories of every shitty thing Barney had ever done to him.

“Just wanted to say congrats,” Barney took a swig of his beer before continuing, “That fiancé of yours is something else, ain’t he? Guy told me if I so much as annoyed you he would _kabob_ me, whatever that means.”

“Yeah, Wade’s got katanas,” Clint mimed having two swords over his shoulders, “He likes to impale my enemies with them.” Clint knew Wade wasn’t killing as much as he used to but Barney didn’t. Clint figured having the threat lingering would keep Barney in line, “Plus he’s immortal. So, you know, a total badass.”

Barney nodded, both of them were looking at the other without _really_ looking at each other. “I really am happy for you, you know?” Barney was fiddling with the label of his beer. He looked...nervous, maybe? “Why didn’t-” he started, then seemed to think better of himself, and finally looked at Clint full on, “You could have told me.”

Clint snorted, “Yeah cause telling you about Wade would have been so easy-”

“No, not-” Barney winced at his own stuttering and Clint quirked a brow at his uncharacteristic mincing of words. “I mean the gay thing, Clint,” Barney said seriously, “I would never judge you for somethin’ like that. I know I’m a jackass but you’re my _brother_ , man. When we were kids and all-I just...You could have told me.”

Clint was taken aback, touched and embarrassed and appalled all in equal measure. “I...thanks?” Clint finally managed, “If it makes you feel any better it wasn’t something I really _knew_ back then,” he shrugged, “I mean. I knew guys could be hot but it never really occurred to me exactly what that meant. I never really _wanted_ another guy like that,” Clint rubbed at the back of his neck and tried to will the blush burning across his face away, “Not until Wade. He’s different, you know? Special.”

Barney snorted playfully, almost a laugh, “That and he looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass.”

Clint nodded, eyes falling to examine the silver band around his finger. “Wade loves me, Barney. Like really, seriously _loves_ me. As much as I love him,” Clint glanced up and was surprised to see Barney was smiling at him, his eyes soft and warm, “I don’t think I’ve ever really had the chance to say this but...I feel like the luckiest man alive.”

Barney opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut before any words came out. Then he laid a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “No, Wade is the lucky one, Clint,” he sounded less like the confident asshole Clint knew him to be but _sincere_ , “You’re a catch and _any_ girl or guy that gets to make you smile like that is the luckiest person in the whole fucking universe. I’m happy for you, baby brother.”

“Thanks,” Clint muttered, suddenly abashed, and looked away from the fondness in Barney’s eyes. Then Clint cleared his throat, “Now that all that feel good shit is out of the way, you wanna get another drink? Maybe do some karaoke and show all those idiots in there how it’s done, Barton style?”

Barney laughed and finished off his beer. “Sure, what the hell,” and Barney gestured for Clint to go first, “After you.”

Once things had quieted down, some of the more rowdy party-goers drunk enough to pass out or tired enough to go home, Clint and Wade found each other. Clint was sitting on one of the plush sofas in the suite, body melted into the cushions and head flopped over the back of the couch. He was exhausted but it was a good kind of tired. Clint liked being alone but sometimes, like after being kidnapped and almost incinerated, being around people he loved made the post-adrenaline emptiness less cold and achy. Instead Clint was pleasantly buzzed and so happy it felt like a physical blanket of warmth, inside and out. Then Wade was dropping over the back of the sofa and plopping down into Clint's lap.

Clint smiled, “Hey Wade?”

Wade hummed, snuggling into Clint's chest and throwing his legs up and over the arm of the couch next to him, “Yes, dear?”

“Thank you,” Clint wrapped an arm around Wade's back, pulling him closer, “You’re fucking perfect, you know that?”

Wade rested his chin against Clint’s shoulder, muffling a laugh into Clint’s throat. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Doll Face,” Wade’s words were light and joking but his voice sounded deeply moved and he didn’t bother trying to hide it when a worried edge appeared, “but I’m really not…” Wade let his words trail off. Clint felt the rough pads of his fingers brush along the tender bruising on his throat, “I wish I could give you better than _this_.”

Clint snorted and caught Wade’s fingers so he could tangle them up in his own. “I don’t want anything else, Wade, I want you,” Clint brought Wade’s hand up to his lips and kissed at their joined fingers, “Nothing is better than you.”

Wade planted a soft kiss over Clint’s discolored adam’s apple, “Right back at ya, Sunshine.”

 


End file.
